Lost: Family
by anny385
Summary: They were strangers when they met, but slowly they became family. AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Lost" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to ABC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: They were strangers when they met, but slowly they became family. AU Fic since Charlie doesn't die. This is my third Lost fic. Again I haven't seen Seasons 4 thought the end because my relatives only lent me seasons 1-3.

Family

They remember the day that they first met. It started after the plane had crashed and they were on the beach. Charlie had seen her and wanted to know everything about her. She was pretty and he felt an instant attraction to her. He had made his way towards her and began talking to her. Claire remembered when Charlie started talking to her. Nobody from the crash talked to her they seemed a little weird around her and she really didn't like it. She remembered saying something like that as Charlie talked to her. She liked him and felt something for him too.

She remembered that he was there when Aaron was born. Right then she didn't have a name for him, but Charlie kept on calling him turnip head. She kind of thought it was cute. She saw the way that he was with Aaron. It was almost like Aaron was his own child. She was grateful that he helped her with her little boy.

She was so mad when she found out what was hiding in those statues and didn't want Charlie near her son, or herself, but in time she forgave him. It took two deaths to forgive him. She remembered putting her hand into his as they stood by the gravesite. There were too many of them dying around them. She really didn't know Nikki, or Paulo, but she knew that they were on the crash too. They weren't like Ethan who was one of the Others. She shuddered as she thought of what happened. She was glad that they were getting off this island.

Both of them looked up at the sky as they watched the helicopter land. They were getting off the island and they couldn't wait. They smiled at each other as they stepped into the helicopter and watched as the Island became smaller and smaller. They were making their way towards freedom from the Island.

When they landed they stepped out and looked around. They were finally back home. He knew that he had to go back to England and get things done before he could come back. He wanted to ask Claire a question and he hoped that she would say yes.

It took about a month when he made his way back to the States. He began looking for rings for a week until he found the perfect one. It didn't cost a lot, but that was okay since he didn't have that much money. He made his way towards Claire's place and knocked on the door.

He smiled as she answered the door and she did too. She flung her arms around Charlie and kissed him. "You're back. You're finally here."

"Where's turnip head?" He grinned as he made his way inside.

"He's playing right now." She said as she led him towards Aaron's room. He was on the ground playing with a stuffed animal.

"Hello, turnip head." He said as he lifted the baby up into his arms and cuddled him. "I missed you and your Mom a lot while I was away, but I'm back now." He smiled at the baby and then to Claire.

He didn't know what kind of job that he would get, but he knew that he would get one. He wanted to stay here with Claire.

It took another week until he wanted to ask the most important question of his life. He made sure that everything was in place. He had gotten take out from a restaurant and put candles on the table. Aaron was at the babysitters, so it would just be him and Claire. He was excited and nervous.

Claire walked in and looked around in awe. "You did this Charlie?"

"Yes, I did. Turnip head is with the babysitters and I wanted to do something for us."

As they ate they began talking. When they were done he brought out the dessert. He was nervous because after dessert he would ask the question. After they were done. He slipped his hand into his pocket and brought out the box and opened it. He got up and kneeled down next to her.

"I knew you were the one for me when I met you. I wanted to be in your life and hopefully you will want me to be in your life too. Will you marry me?"

Claire was in shock, but quickly recovered and smiled. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She launched herself into his arms and hugged him.

"I also want to adopt Aaron. Would that be okay?"

"Yes. You're a good father to him, Charlie."

It took some time, but finally he got his green card and could finally stay in the states as he took classes to become a citizen. He never imagined his life would be so good. He was very happy and couldn't keep the grin off his face. He wondered what his life would have been like if he was never on that plane and never crashed and never meeting Claire. He would probably be dead with the way he was going. He didn't blame Liam anymore. It was his choice to start and it was his choice to stop and he was glad that he stopped because now he had a family. He could watch as Aaron grow up and become a man. Maybe he and Claire would have a child of their own. Maybe they would have grandkids when the kids were older. His grin was wider as he pondered the possibilities in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Lost" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to ABC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: They were strangers when they met, but slowly they became family. AU Fic since Charlie doesn't die. This is my third Lost fic. Again I haven't seen Seasons 4 thought the end because my relatives only lent me seasons 1-3. I don't know if Charlie is supposed to be the same age as Claire. I don't think they ever said if he was the same age, or older than Claire.

Family

It was Aaron's second birthday. He cleaned the place up and was done when the doorbell rang. He greeted the men and women who had been in his life on the Island. Kate was first, then Jin and Sun, Sawyer was next, and then Locke and Hurley made it. Michael and Walt also made it. He greeted each and every one of them and watched as they put their presents on the table. The doorbell rang again and this time it was Jack.

"Hello, little brother. How are my nephew and little sister?" They are good. Claire's gets dressed right now. Aaron's is getting so big. Claire had found out that Jack was her brother by seeing a photo in Jack's hand. He led Jack into the living room and Hello's were all said again. Liam couldn't make it. It was a long flight and he did have a child to take care of. He had sent Aaron a card and a present and it too was on the table.

Just then Claire stepped out of their room. She looked beautiful, but she always looked beautiful to him. She said hello to everybody and went around talking to everyone and then made her way towards the kitchen. They had already made most of it last night. The only thing to do was grill the hotdogs and hamburgers. The dips and chips and other things were already on the table and people were taking whatever they wanted.

"Charlie go start the grill."

"Okay, darling."

Charlie made his way towards the backyard where the grill was situated. He opened it and turned it on. It wouldn't take long for it to heat up. He heard someone come out onto the patio and he looked up as he watched Locke make his way towards him. He smiled at him as he stopped in front of him.

"I'm proud of you Charlie. I was proud of you when you threw those statues into the water and I'm proud of you now that you got yourself a family."

"Thank you, Locke. I'm happy now. I have a beautiful wife and an amazing son." Charlie said as he smiled towards the house.

Locke nodded and made his way back inside. The only downside to being back home was that he couldn't walk anymore. He was still in a wheelchair and he didn't really like it. He really was proud of Charlie. He kicked his habit and hadn't looked back. He was glad that Charlie found his family.

Locke watched as Kate played with the baby. They had been here before when Aaron turned one, but Locke never told Charlie that he was proud of him. He was happy for Charlie and his little family he truly was. He was happy that Charlie turned around and took care of not only Claire, but took care of Aaron. He knew that Charlie had adopted Aaron since last year. It was during a party just like this when Charlie told the people in their house.

They were all happy for the little family when they found out that Charlie adopted Aaron. The burgers and hotdogs were done and he brought them inside where the salads and other things were on the table. When the food was done and the cake was brought out they lit the candles and sang Happy Birthday to the Birthday boy. Charlie and Claire helped blow out the candles and Aaron stuck out his arm and grabbed a big handful of frosting and shoved it in his mouth. They all laughed as they watched him eat the frosting making a mess of his face and clothes.

Claire took the cake away and began cutting it. She put a piece of cake in front of Aaron and began passing the others out. When that was done Charlie cleaned the messy little boy up and took him out of his high chair and sat him down in the living room where they gathered to watch him open his presents. He got DVD's one of them baby Einstein, one of them he got the Lion King. The baby Einstein was from Locke the Lion King was from Sawyer. Kate brought him clothes; Jin and Sun brought him books for Charlie and Claire to read to him. Hurley brought him a game made for a two year old. Liam also gave him a game, but not the same one.

They were happy just to watch the now two-year-old play with the wrapping paper. They watched him stand up and toddle towards Charlie. "Daddy." He said as he raised his arms. Charlie smiled at the little boy and picked him up. He never got tired of hearing Aaron call him Daddy.

It would be a couple of months until they found out that Claire was pregnant again. Nine months later they had a beautiful baby girl that they called Grace.

Years later and the kids were grown and gone and they both found people that they loved and loved them. Aaron married and girl named Theresa and a year later they had a boy that they named Charlie. Grace married a year after that to a man named Thomas and in a year in a half had twins named Liam and Hope.

Charlie and Claire watched as their children brought their spouses into their home and their grandkids. They were both very happy because they had a loving family.

The End


End file.
